Weddings and things
by dreamsofcrimson
Summary: Just a little Jade/Beck fluff  Jade and Beck have a little conversation about marriage.


Jade West hated weddings. She hated the fact that a father had to give his daughter away. She found this sexist. In truth Jade had never known her father. She hated the fact that the bride had to wear white. White was a stupid colour. Jade hated that you had to invite people you barely knew and actually talk to them. Jade didn't even like talking to the people she did know. She hated that people had to watch you dance. Dancing was for morons. She despised that you had to have bridesmaids and groomsmen. Why have people you don't actually like pretending to be your best friend for the day?

Beck Oliver loved weddings. He loved that the father got to give his daughter away. He found this symbolic of new beginnings. He loved that the bride wore white and the groom wore black. Two colours completely different, that somehow managed to work together. Beck loved the idea of a big wedding. The more the merrier. He liked the idea of a first dance. Dancing was romantic. Beck loved the fact that you had bridesmaids and groomsmen in weddings. What better way to celebrate one of the happiest days of your life then with the people you love the most?

They were lying in her bed attempting to sleep late on a Sunday night.

His cousin had just gotten married, that's how it had come up. He offered to show her pictures of the ceremony.

"Gross, I don't want to see them," she groaned rolling away from him.

"Why not?" he asked only half paying attention.

"It's a wedding," she said it with such disgust that he swore she might have been talking about some sort of horrible mass murderer.

"Yeah so?" he flipped over to face her.

"So, weddings are just," she paused. "Just stupid."

"Why?" he asked twisting a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Because they are."

"Jade," he sighed. "You can't just say something is stupid because you've decided it is. You have to have a reason."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Because weddings lead to marriage. And marriage is just idiotic."

A smile formed on Beck's face. "Even if-"

"Don't," Jade warned. This only made Beck smile more.

"But what if-"

"Oh jeez," she gave him a sour look. "Were going to be one of those couples?"

"What couples?"

"Those obnoxious sixteen year old couples that talk about getting married all the time."

"That's so bad?" She glared at him. "But why?"

"It just is," she said stubbornly.

"Jade," he yelled in annoyance. "You have to have a reason."

"You know half of marriages end in divorce in the United States."

"So we'll move to Mexico," he grinned.

Her lips twitched the slightest bit. "We are not talking about this," she turned away from him to fluff her pillow.

"So you never want to get married then?"

She made a face. "I'm not the marrying type."

"Sure you are." He murmured tracing circles on her back.

"No, you are. I'm not."

"Just because your parents marriage didn't end well, doesn't mean that you have to be against the concept completely," he whispered.

"That's not why," she flipped around so that their faces were an inch apart. "I just don't see why anyone would want to sentence themselves to a lifetime of misery.

He frowned at her. "And what if it was a lifetime of love?"

"Not possible."

"Okay then what defines a lifetime of misery? Having to be with the same person for the rest of your life? I'd be happy being with you for the rest of my life." She groaned.

"Marriage just causes lying and cheating."

"I'd never cheat on you."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh really? And that kiss with Tori Vega was-"

"That doesn't count," he said defensively. "That was just a meaningless kiss."

"Whatever," she said dismissively. "The point is I don't want to get married. Now can we just go to sleep?"

"Fine," he said turning off her lamp light. Jade noticed the slightest bit of hurt in his voice.

She lay there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling, listening to the quiet ticking of her bedroom fan. "Look, I guess if I ever had to get married," she sighed angrily, not believing what she was about to say. "I would want to marry you." There, she had said it. She waited a few seconds for his response. "Beck?" she asked turning irritably towards him only to find that he was fast asleep.

Jade blushed furiously. Sure he was asleep but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. She shook her head and closed her eyes deciding to forget the whole thing. No harm done, he hadn't heard.

Little did she know Beck Oliver was wide-awake and smiling into his pillow fully aware of what his girlfriend had just said.

**Well thats all please please review!**


End file.
